Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of and apparatus for making a booklet or booklets from a printed web of paper.
Description of the Prior Art
There has hitherto been proposed a variety of methods of making a booklet or booklets from a web of paper or a continuous sheet of paper.
For example, JP 2002-86966 A discloses a booklet making method in which a continuous sheet of paper having a paste applied thereto is cut into split sheets of a length of a booklet and the sheets are transported and piled one on another. The sheets while in a pile are bonded and bound together with the binding paste to provide a booklet of a selected number of sheets.
JP 2011-110814 A discloses a booklet making method in which a web of paper is cut centrally of its width into a continuous sheet of paper on one side and a continuous sheet of paper on the other side. The continuous sheet of paper on one side having a paste applied thereto at its binding side and the continuous sheet of paper on the other side are laid one on top of the other to form a double continuous sheet of paper. The double continuous sheet of paper is cut into split sheets of a selected length which are transported and piled to form booklets.
JP 2006-321148 A discloses a booklet making method in which a continuous sheet of paper is cut centrally of its width into a pair of rows which are shifted from each other in transport-wise position and superposed one above the other. The top and bottom sheets of paper are alternately cut successively into split sheets. Having a paste applied thereto, the split sheets are piled into booklets having an odd number or an even number of leaves (pages) or having them randomly mixed.
The booklet making method described in JP 2002-86966 A, in which split sheets cut from a continuous sheet of paper is transported on by one, such sheets while in transport lack firmness and tend to deviate in position, raising the problem that when piled to form booklets, they are apt to become uneven in position and the problem that they in transport tends to cause a paper jam.
In the booklet making method described in JP 2011-110814 A in which split sheets are transported which are formed by cutting a continuous sheet of paper on one side and a continuous sheet of paper on the other side that are laid one on the other, the double sheets gain firmness and less deviates in position. The sheets when piled to form booklets are bettered in evenness of position and their jam in transport is reduced. Since, however, booklets are fabricated on the basis of two continuous sheets of paper superposed, the booklets that can be fabricated will have to be of an even number of leaves. When a booklet of an odd number of leaves is made, a sheet which is essentially unnecessary must be included, bringing about the problem that waste of paper is caused.
While such a sheet that is essentially unnecessary may be utilized as memo or scratch paper, it is unnecessary as a leaf of booklets and becomes waste of paper.
In the booklet making method described in JP 2006-321148 A in which split sheets formed by cutting a continuous sheet of paper is transported one by one, the sheets in transport lack firmness and tend to deviate in position, giving rise to the problem that a plurality of such sheets when piled to form booklets are apt to become uneven in position and the problem that they in transport tends to cause a paper jam.
Made in view of the problems mentioned above, the present invention has for its object to provide a booklet making method and apparatus whereby sheets in forming booklets can be evenly set and their jam in transport is reduced and whereby a booklet having an odd number of leaves or pages can be formed without waste of paper.